The Policeman and the Photographer
by EmSensei
Summary: Tezuka Kunimitsu is a dedicated policeman. Fuji is a passionate photographer. In a place both never wanted to be, they met. Would it be for better or worse? TezuFuji. Warning: AU, yaoi, dark crimes.
1. A Place to Meet

**The Policeman and the Photographer**

Disclaimer: PoT (c) Konomi Takeshi. Don't own.

Rating: M

Warning: Yaoi, dark AU.

Notes: Hello! After some years of reading fanfiction about Prince of Tennis, I decided to make one for my favorite pairing (TezuFuji). I hope it's okay enough though… And also, there'll be no tennis stuff in here. It's totally AU.

* * *

Chapter I – A Place to Meet 

"As I've said, you are not going."

"I have the materials prepared. He is highly skilled in photography. I can afford the printing bills—"

"And your safety?"

"Is ensured by yours truly. Reporter's lives are always at stake in this business, if you forgot." Inui's tone was disturbingly proud. "So if you could please just sign these permits,"

"No."

A persistent smirk. "I'm still going to cover this news."

Hanamura plunged her back to the leather backrest of her office chair, her oval eyeglasses flashing brightly against the rays of sunlight through the window.

"Aren't you a bit over your head already? This isn't the kind of news we should take on."

"The series of massacres going on - I highly suspect it's a politician behind the scenes. I'd like to find out if it's true."

"See?" Hanamura sighed. "You merely are satisfying yourself Inui—"

"That's not it. The public needs to know—" He denied, his tone unconsciously rising.

"No."

But Inui Sadaharu wanted so much to unfold the mystery. Issues that caught his interest came only seldom. He should take charge of it, and it should be on their Shiro. Besides wouldn't it help justice too? "Some employees are interested as well. Perhaps working in a group will convince you."

"As a consultant of Shiro Newspapers, I announce that everyone is now banned from covering even one from the Sakaki, Akutagawa, and Osakada massacre cases. No one dares putting a finger on investigations with the police whatsoever. Understood, Inui-kun? I'll post this announcement today."

"But—"

"Please leave, you are dismissed."

"Why all unconfident, Hanamura-san?"

"It's a dangerous case."

"It's what I usually cover."

She leaned forward with her elbows on the table, rested her chin on her interlaced fingers, thought that a warning was not enough and spoke in a threat filled voice. "Another word and I'll fire you."

When the vague glimmer disappeared from her eyeglasses, Inui saw her narrowed eyes, shooting him a death glare. The lady never does it and Inui knew he had to stop.

"…I understand." He answered, honesty dying in his throat.

"Good. That ends our talk."

* * *

"Is our mission clear?"

"Yes, sir." A group of heavily armed police officers chorused. Immediately, they were commanded to pull out from their formation and got dispersed to their designated attack and defense points.

The next and last platoon lined to formation for a brief review of their assignments.

Commanding officer Tezuka Kunimitsu reviewed their plan in haste. "I will be joining team B for the retrieval of Mayor Tachibana's sister, Tachibana An. While team A fight and immobilize enemies, our team will penetrate Tanishi Kei's hideout. Those who will struggle against arrest shall be exterminated. However, it is strictly prohibited that their leader, Tanishi, gets killed. He is needed alive for interrogation."

Tezuka hooked his eyes on three particular individuals. "Sanada, Shiraishi, Akutsu, together with me, will lead the arrest for Tanishi. The rest must focus on retrieving Tachibana An. Clear?"

"Yes, sir!"

Under the moonlit rays, the abandoned laboratory building located at the far boarders of Tokyo enclosed the dreadful sounds of firing bullets and battle screams.

Four police officers were on a hunt for a black list criminal - an important subject that would likely lead them to the person responsible for the killings of political families and officials.

The old building stood as witness, even to the reporter and photographer who were bended down behind its walls, hiding and gathering information.

"Inui," a soft voice called, "…Inui. Inui!"

"-Ah, Fuji?" Inui answered, though his focus remained beyond the jagged circular hole in front of his face.

"Are you sure this is not enough?" Fuji silently asked while nervously rubbing the buttons of his camera with his thumb.

"Have you taken the photo of the main enemy yet?" Inui turned his head and studied Fuji. "We'll stop after we take photos of him."

"We don't even know who it is."

"We'll identify him eventually. I'm sure someone famous would be out there."

"But look. It's like a war in there! And I don't think we're an exception."

"Haven't we talked about this?"

A loud explosion occurred, along with screams that instantly faded.

"It's worse than what I've imagined," Fuji tried keeping his voice low and calm. "Just how did you convince Hanamura-san?"

"I forgot to tell you. She didn't allow me. They don't want Shiro getting involved." Frowning, Inui shifted near his suitcase. "So we're going to publish them ourselves. Anonymously."

Fuji's eyes flashed wide. So it was prohibited? His mouth opened, ready to burst out complaints, but he knew it was too late. He sighed nervously to the bespectacled man. "Are you sure that's the right thing to do? Damn you, Inui. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Are you afraid, Fuji?"

Though Fuji didn't respond, his eyes were already speaking loud volumes of uncertainty and fear.

"I see." Inui sighed deeply, turning uncomfortable around Fuji's worry. The worsening booms on the background were doing nothing for his hopes either.

"I have a really bad feeling tonight… I don't understand myself." Fuji whispered, mostly to himself.

Inui pressed his lips and pushed his glasses up. He quietly gathered his belongings and started packing them inside his suitcase. "Just a few more shots then we'll leave."

"…Even if you haven't written anything yet?"

"Your pictures would be enough. And truth is, I can't write in peace in this place." Inui made a symphathetic smirk. "Guess I'm worried as you are tonight."

* * *

"Two suspected reporters were spotted near the lobby where the police and our men are fighting." A man announced upon entering the bulb-lit room.

"Is it Shiro Newspapers?"

"It is not known yet."

Tanishi Kei adjusted comfortably on his sofa. "Let me bet they're from damned Shiro— the only ones who meddle even for situations most uncalled for."

"What are we going to do about them, sir?"

"Kill them. No one dares exposing us. Am I right, boss?"

A considerate light showed a faint smile, and the rest was obscured by darkness. "Ah. That's impressive, Tanishi."

Tanishi snorted like a pig upon the flattery.

"What about the girl, boss?"

"Tanishi will take care of the girl after I leave."

* * *

"Run, Fuji!" Inui and Fuji dashed away when a bullet nearly caught them. "Shit! Now we're being hunted too!"

As they escaped, the sound of bullets hitting cement and glasses became louder and terrifying, almost like they're sucked into the battle. Lacking back up and support from the company, it was the first time they feared getting themselves surely killed.

A gun greeted them as they pivoted to a corridor. The man guarding the area counted to three then fired bullets towards Inui and Fuji. Both managed to dodge, purely out of panic and adrenaline. But jumping in opposite directions, Inui and Fuji was forced to go separately as enemies have already multiplied on the earlier spot.

While running, Inui tried calling Fuji's phone.

"Inui!" Fuji cried.

"No time to talk! Let's just meet again in the city, to my apartment. It'll save us from the hassle of meeting up here when we both know how to get out. I'm sorry for dragging you in Fuji, I really am. Please be safe."

A definite click ended the conversation, leaving Fuji with no options to say at all.

Not long, a group of policemen gathered before Fuji, ready to ambush his and the criminals' path. He sprinted to the next corridor, giving way for the police to attack the criminals without him getting caught in between. He continued running, turning more out of breath until he reached a room far from the ear splitting booms.

Lacking the skill to fight, he could at least endure keeping himself hidden until everything is over. He hoped Inui had somewhere to hide as well.

The room he ran into was empty. Its three walls were made of black tinted glass. He didn't know if he was seen on the other side. And because Fuji was already plagued by dreadful scenarios, he feared it could be another place for ambush.

But he couldn't die yet. How could he? He's only twenty one, just starting to make his own mark, nurturing his photography, just…

Not yet.

Fuji slumped on the floor, catching up with his ragged breathing. Later, he heard footsteps coming. He held onto the camera hanging on his neck and hurried to the nearest corner, behind a large package box in which Fuji thought a living cargo would fit. But it was open and empty.

The footsteps turned louder as the second door, which was also made of glass, opened. Fuji nearly leapt out upon seeing _that_ politician heading towards the door he used, with a man in violet suit and rectangular spectacles closely walking behind.

Inui's theory might be one hundred percent correct…

Hiding, Fuji took pictures of the politician. He wouldn't waste such chance after all the trouble.

Then the politician was gone, thankfully, without ever noticing him.

But then an obese man followed inside. He was staggering, and was forcefully dragging a girl with him.

Tachibana An!

It was Mayor Tachibana's younger sister!

Four policemen entered the scene with their guns pointed at the man. Tachibana An was helplessly tied by the hands. The bruises on her face and legs… she must've gone through horrible torture. She was held by her orange hair, crying.

"Fuck all of you!"

Startled by the loud growl, Fuji momentarily stopped taking pictures.

"I'll break the girl's neck not if you throw your weapons on the floor!"

The four police didn't look fazed, though. They remained looking confident.

"We're gonna get that girl from you." Akutsu said.

"No! Get your weapons on the floor sons of bitches!" Tanishi cried, grip tightening around the orange hair.

Tezuka made a signal. In three fast counts, their guns and daggers were settled the floor.

"URAYAHA!" Tanishi laughed. "Idiots! Think I'll hand her over?!"

Tanishi withdrew a gun from his back. Expecting this, the four took spare pistols somewhere inside their suits as well. Although it was late when Tanishi, without hesitation, fired his weapon on Tachibana An's head.

Her blood gushed out. Fuji froze in fear. _Am I really seeing this… horrible thing?_

"You ruthless pig!" Akutsu shoot Tanishi's legs, sending the fat man on the floor. "You killed her!"

"You're not getting any info from this dead girl anymore… neither from me, bastards." Tanishi made one more smirk before he shot himself.

Silence stretched itself in the air.

"What the fuck…" Akutsu cursed silently, breaking the silence. "This mission turned so fucked. Tanishi ended killing himself. We failed to save Tachibana!"

"Calm down, Akutsu." Sanada said, keeping his pistol. "It means our main enemy won't give anything away to reveal himself. Right, Tezuka?"

"Ah." Tezuka said, frowning. There will always be loyal underlings for big bosses. And it was a shame that despite how Tezuka had foreseen the event happening, after all the preparation, in the end, he had failed.

But there were things more important now than brooding; he couldn't bring them back after all. He opened his communicator, "medical team, double time rescuing our injured men. All teams must evacuate quickly should explosions occur."

Calming himself, Fuji managed to move sensibly again. He pressed the secret password on his camera and turned it off. The life-worth pictures should be kept safe until he and Inui meet again.

Suddenly, Fuji felt a heavy stare directed towards his hiding spot. He ducked lower, holding onto his breath.

"Come out. You're surrounded by the police." The voice held too much authority.

_They're policemen_…_ No need getting afraid. _He breathed in, slowly stood and raised his arms. "I'm not an enemy!"

Shiraishi and Sanada lowered their gun, their suspicion almost dissolving at the sight of the shaking figure. But the fired-up Akutsu wasn't convinced. "Sure thing. Get your ass here and present yourself! Any insane move and I'll shoot you!"

"Tezuka," Sanada called. "When we'll be leading the evacuation?"

"Do it now. I'll take the woman."

They were all intimidating and powerful and it was scary. Fuji finally moved when only one of them was left. He swallowed uneasily as he walked towards the cop who was still pointing a gun at him.

Just a sight of his glinting eyes was scary that Fuji had to look away.

"I'm not a bad person, sir…"

Harmless blue eyes came out proving itself. The clothing suggested the person was a man. But it was dim and Tezuka still wasn't sure. And the face, he would admit, was strikingly beautiful and innocent just to belong to that criminal group.

But Tezuka always knew better than to let his guard down.

"But civilians aren't supposed to be here. You've got explaining to do." He took Fuji by the arm. "I'm taking you."

"Wait I'm—" A photographer from Shiro. But the company was against slightest involvement about the issue, hence his and Inui's secret gamble. "I'm innocent! Please let me get out of here."

"I'll take you to the headquarters and find out if you really are."

There must be some way to prove innocence… But his whole body was shaking terribly he could not even straighten his tongue.

As the officer started dragging him, a vague reflection from the glass wall caught his attention. Fuji turned and found it was an enemy aiming at them.

"Look out!"

"What?" Tezuka immediately raised his pistol and managed to dodge the bullets. The enemy continued firing, aimlessly hitting the glass wall.

In one swift flick, Tezuka knocked the frenzied man down.

"Look out!" Fuji cried again.

The glass wall was shattering and Tezuka had no time to get away. It could be his end — the sharp edges were screaming death. Though that very moment, Tezuka felt a pair of hands pushed him with great force, those _small_ hands. Finding himself thrown to the center of the room, Tezuka could only watch as broken pieces of glass rain and struck the stranger instead.

Blue eyes lifelessly held onto shocked brown before it met darkness.

TBC

I'm really sorry for killing An-chan, but it's all for the story. Please leave a comment so I can improve it. Thank you for reading.


	2. Kunimitsu Demoted? Syusuke's Misfortune

**The Policeman and the Photographer**

Chapter II – Kunimitsu Demoted? Syusuke's Misfortune

_In my wake and sleep,_

_There is only darkness._

"Hanamura-san! Come! It's terrible!"

The phone call Hanamura received at 3 am made her rush to the company building's location. With her car nearly crashing on posts and sidewalks out of haste, she was quite thankful that she made it unscathed. Although the feeling was eventually forgotten when dark orange skies and thick smoke feasted her eyes.

She got out from her car and briskly crossed the hazard lines. Hanamura didn't notice that tears were already streaming down her cheeks.

Their Shiro was burning. Ashes flied, fires licked every inch of the building, windows shattered, black, thick smoke polluted their lungs. The deafening sirens from fire trucks were frustratingly pacing with Hanamura's sudden headache. Even if she and her distraught co-workers were standing at a safe distance away from the large fires, it felt extremely hot, like she's burning down together with the building, their memories and careers melting.

"Hanamura-san."

A soft tap on her shoulder snapped her out from her trance. With a sympathetic look, the president of the newspaper company handed her, almost discreetly, a photo. "I already told Tokugawa-san our situation and pleas…"

She didn't hear him anymore when she caught the photo in her hands.

_Didn't I warn you, Shiro? Laying a finger would mean your end. _It said.

Hanamura silently burst into tears. In the photo, there was a dead man drenched with blood, its hands and fingers almost beaten to a pulp.

And it was Inui Sadaharu.

* * *

"No need to blame yourself. After all, you sent the biggest criminal syndicate down in their graves. You did a good job of wiping them all out," Tokugawa Kazuya paused, "very much like a plague."

"What a gruesome word."

"Just like what happened. Even much more than that, I suppose. Right now, one out of three of our goals were resolved. You did manage to eradicate the syndicate, but you failed to rescue Tachibana An and capture Tanishi Kei alive. We still have no info about our main enemy here."

"I failed."

Tokugawa sighed. "Did you know that Mayor Tachibana died on a fatal car accident this morning?"

"_They_ made it look like an accident. The family was but over."

"I guess this would be the biggest case for the year. But, let's look on the positive side of our report now. Tezuka-kun, I'm changing your post."

He instantly thought of being transferred to a lower place of duty… all because of failing his lead mission.

"It's very important, Tezuka-kun. Yes, Tanishi was a demon who ruined our plans but I'm really impressed on how you handled the raid. And I need a strong man for this new job…"

"I don't deserve such praise. But I'm ready to do the job no matter what it is."

Almost unconscious, Tezuka clenched his fist and swallowed. Tokugawa's hawk-like eyes were gleaming. "Alright, then. Sanada-kun will be the new lead on the field operation, still together with Shiraishi-kun, and Akutsu-kun. Your post will be replaced by Atobe Keigo-kun…"

So he's demoted after all. It felt unbearable. His pride was sinking.

"And you'll be the body guard of Fuji Syusuke-kun. I'll have Niou Masaharu with you for your convenience. That guy's dependable."

There was a whirling pit in his stomach. For shamefully falling to a level of body guard… he had let his guard down. "I beg your pardon, sir?" Who was Fuji Syusuke? And to think his mission got too much out of place…

"You'll be the body guard of Fuji-kun. Why, you think it's that easy, huh?" Tokugawa glared at him as if he read his mind. "Don't even dare belittling this issue. This is not a simple job." He stressed with a frown. "It's damn far from babysitting."

"I'm terribly sorry. Can you give me information about… Fuji Syusuke?" Tezuka decided to let it go and started focusing on the new job. The chief said it's an important job after all. And the chief seldom spoke of 'important' cases.

"He's the man you brought with you the other day…"

Tezuka's heart raced with unexplainable tension. Him?

"He'd be under strict surveillance from now on. Interrogation will follow when he wakes up. Unfortunately he was using a camera with genius modifications and we couldn't investigate it. The password is difficult to hack, so we'll be waiting. I'm afraid he's now under our custody as an important witness."

Every word was the most precise decision. Though as much as possible, Tezuka didn't want the man involved anymore. Tezuka admitted, albeit a little shameful, that he owed a man weaker than him his life, yet he hadn't even visited him, or even knew of his current condition after bringing him to their base hospital. The best thing he could pray for was for him to heal back immediately and forget everything that has happened, even if it's nearly impossible considering how traumatizing it could get for civilians.

Tezuka shook his head. An order is an order.

"Shiro Co. was burned to ashes this morning. Why? According to my reliable source, two reporters sneaked out to discover information from this hideous politician killer by meddling through the raid operation. The president said it was banned. They had already received a threat. But these two didn't know any of it and secretly went out. One of them died, and the other survived, he's Fuji Syusuke."

"Not an ordinary civilian after all."

"That's what he told you, correct? The company received this photo. Inui Sadaharu, the man with Fuji Syusuke. Shiro is so afraid and begging for our protection. More so when I told them that the ID of the guy you brought is also a Shiro worker. They didn't know Fuji was involved, and immediately disowned him. Bunch of cowards, don't you think? Saved cameras showed a group of masked men searching through the building. Probably, looking for information Inui Sadaharu might have already sent. Then they set it on fire. Shiro just made a 'gas tank explosion' cover in the newspapers."

"Then Fuji Syusuke might have the most reliable evidence."

"It's top secret information among us. Screw Shiro, denying brave colleagues like that. We're leaving them out of this as they want. From now on Fuji is our witness. A part of our group. And come out there already, you trickster bastard."

"Puri." Niou Masaharu came out from behind the plant box wearing a sloppy smile.

"Niou. Did I even invite you here?"

"I was passing by and I heard my name. And your plant box here is too tall. It's a nice spying spot." He smirked. "Puri."

"You little screw driver." Tokugawa didn't look displeased, though. "Anyway, it'd be a secret mission from now on. I'll only get few men to continue now that we have a witness in our sleeves. It would be easier. Niou, call Sanada and his group here for a meeting with us."

* * *

Oishi Medical Center

Oishi-sensei was alarmed. He wasn't expecting Tezuka and Niou to come over, talking about the subject of their mission being there, _again_. Almost certain, those two won't fail to bring nasty trouble towing behind. Just when the hospital was restored after a previous shootout…

"Nya! It's time for rounds, Oishi!" His nurse, Kikumaru Eiji said.

"A-Ah."

The last room on the left wing was their last destination for the rounds. It has the patient whom Tezuka had, quite oddly, _personally_ brought five days ago when someone from the medical team could have done so.

They were greeted by a gloomy atmosphere. The curtains were closed again despite how many times he and the nurses open it. Maybe Oishi should move the bed away from the window. The patient has just awakened the the other day from his latest surgery and he was so difficult to talk to ever since.

"Nya! Fujiko-chan! How are you feeling?" Kikumaru cheerfully asked while checking his vital signs on the computer. He started humming.

Fuji Syusuke was sitting in a 45 degree angle with a pillow on his back, staring into space. They have removed the eye bandages off Fuji's yesterday, and still, there was no flash of life in his eyes. He didn't answer Kikumaru. Neither acknowledged anyone who entered the room.

Oishi stood on the bedside. "Fuji-san, how are you feeling?"

Fuji didn't answer. Kikumaru made a sad expression to Oishi.

"Nya, Fuji-chan, can you tell some contact info on your family? They must be worried. They don't know you're here, right?" Kikumaru tried asking cheerfully.

"I don't have any."

Either way, he finally spoke. Oishi sighed. "Fuji-kun, the specialist I told you about before the latest operation… He'll come later at 6 pm. Now that you're awake, he can perform the tests to determine if you can see again. Isn't that great?"

"Didn't that money-making bastard perform it beforehand?" Fuji scoffed; his fresh torn muscles were starting to tremble. It was painful.

"Well… yes. But during the first operation, we were removing the tiny broken pieces of glass on your eyes… and the muscles were pretty damaged and –"

"The chance for gaining my eyesight back is _zero_."

Kikumaru swallowed. Oishi tried to defend beyond whatever his patient was saying. "There's another specialist whom I want you to meet, though." But the brunette didn't seem listening anymore. Oishi closed his mouth, yet finding another good timing.

He remembered how lifeless Fuji looked after the emergency operation. Fuji was so weak, nearly dying, yet still desperately crying and begging to regain eyesight. No relative was present to offer any support. Even Chinen-sensei didn't seem to think twice before coldly saying _those blue pools are no more. It's severely damaged and I can't do anything for it. It's a zero percent recovery. Bring this stubborn guy back to his room. _It certainly was a heartless thing to say.

Fuji clenched his blanket tighter. Tears were welling up on his eyes that it was starting to ache badly again. But he couldn't help it… Who knew he would end up being a blind man after making it alive through that hellish place? And where was Inui? Was he okay? Why won't he come here and help him?

He can endure the stinging cuts on his body… but his eyesight…

It hurt. It was the most painful thing. He's only twenty one. To find out he'll be living in darkness for the next decades, his heart was crushing. What about his photography? His photos… The love of his life…

With a high-pitched sob, Fuji whispered, "Just let me die."

TBC

Please review...

(6/1/10): Big thanks to **neumegami** for creating a very lovely sketch of police!Tezuka and Fuji! :D You can find it here (replace the dots): i61(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/h44/neumegami/TeFu%20Prince/scan0005(dot)jpg

:D


End file.
